Digimon Successors
by digitalwolf
Summary: Digimon nothing more than a show and game right?Wrong as Tyson is about to find out as it turns out the digimon in his new game are real. Meanwhile in the digiworld humans have been nothing more than a myth but human awareness is rapidly rising but the thing is they believe humans are pure evil can the digimon Successors bring peace to both worlds before they collapse together?


Chapter 1: Forward

So do humans really exist or what? Just get to the point, please.I said starting to get annoyed at Ogremon. Ogremon shot me a glare yes they are pure evil, but I suppose

you're to young to remember what they did here, and the terrors they brought**.I remember**,oh I remember the war we had there were only 7 of them we would've won for should've won,but it was

because of the brainwashed digimon. What! brainwashed? I couldn't stop myself from yelling I had never heard this part of the story before. Yep those 7 humans brainwashed digimon to make them do their bidding

Whoa the large crowd that had been gathering around Ogremon as he talked screamed. I couldn't help but feel skeptic about it although I was feeling a tiny bit terrified of "humans"

maybe it wasn't true how long ago did this happen? I asked 6954 years ago he said I watched as the great Piedmon invaded the human world,but he was driven out by those 7 humans and the poor digimon

forced to help it wasn't their fault really. you know? It wasn't a conscious choice. I said how do you know they were brainwashed? There was more than a few surprised gasps. Hey! dracomon we know they were

brainwashed because no digimon would betray its own world like that my best friend gabumon said. Apparently he knew this story already.I just shook my head in disapproval and turned back to Ogremon

expecting a better and more detailed explanation but Ogremon just nodded to my surprise The humans could make digimon digivolve right to the next level he said What? said someone No way said another

Impossible shrieked someone else but I was familiar with this part the legends said humans had special devices able to make a digimon digivolve. This was amazing and classified as impossible long ago skipping

hisashii digivolution altogether and participating in a legendary form of digivolution called forward ...you seem confused I'll explain when you hisashii digivolve or ashi digivolve for

short you digivolve very slowly it's a very painful process or so I hear I was lucky enough to actually be born a rookie Dracomon to be exact anyways new limbs will grow in if your next evo has more and limbs

will disappear if your next evo doesn't have those limbs anymore well disappear is not the best word to describe it The limbs shrink it does this very

slowly and with a huge amount of pain until those limbs are little more than stubs then it

regresses into the body sadly many digimon don't survive this process especially In-training and Rookies... gulp .And the worst part suddenly degenerating to your previous stage.

Forward evo no pain no suffering just straight digivolution going forward to the next stage,but it can't be real? can it?can it!? So you saw it firsthand?Gabumon asked awed then it must be real!he exclaimed Ugk I'm going I

said and started to walk away wait up! gabumon called out to me.I slowed what'd you think of that?Were you able to get important info from that guy?He asked he knew of my ultimate goal which I will

now tell you.I want to separate fact from fiction I want to know the truth from lies I want to meet a human I want to see this device that makes digimon evolve but more than all that I want to fill this strange hollowness inside me

like

I've been waiting for something my whole life,but I just don't know what it is yet.I feel almost whole when thinking of the humans and researching them. gabumon says he feels the hollowness too but the difference

is he doesn't seem to care much about it.

**_You wish to learn about humans do__ you?_**a voice said Yes I said without even thinking about it.A tall figure emerged from the shadows.I was almost completely sure of what digimon this was but,Leomon's fur is supposed to be

orange not black right?But I knew I was no expert on every digimon in the digiworld so I assumed I was wrong he smiled not a friendly looking smile._**Come.**_he said.I looked over at gabumon an unspoken agreement passed between

both hurried to catch up to Leomon who was already a bit ahead of us so we ran to catch up we had been walking for about 26 min. when Leomon finally stopped I took a second to look at our surroundings trees everywhere

except directly on the path we'd just walked and in front of us a single house looking completely average a house but something about it was creepy. Leomon resumed walking we followed,he led us into the basement of the house.

I heard him laughing.**_You wish to meet humans i'll show you__ humans._**he said his voice heavy with malice I didn't quite pick up on at the time. He led us to a huge machine with a huge blue button on it.**_ Press the button_**

he said.O...k I said and went to press the button. _**No! both of you must press**_** it.** Huh!? I said this was my dream I didn't want to force gabumon into this.I looked over at him

he was frowning ,but smiled when I looked his way. Dracomon he said then sighed let's do this!I smiled he was a true friend.I put my hand on the button he did too about half a second before me. Ahh he screamed in pain and

shock

I screamed too for the same reason. I was crumpling into little pieces of data the same was happening to Gabumon and the data went into the weird machine the last thing I heard was leomon laughing. There goes his friendly

image. I promised to myself right

then that I would destroy leomon if I survived was last thought before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sweet! I got a Tsunomon did you get your partner yet?Sean asked me.I looked at the screen on my console receiving it I said looking over at him sulkily No I said then I looked back at my screen there was now a digiegg on the

screen then it started to crack and out came a Bebydomon I got a ba-bee-beb-bebydomon I said annoyed with myself for mispronouncing it I said it again I got a bebydomon.

What?I've never heard of a digimon called bebydomon before Sean said.

* * *

And that was how the adventure began.**What happened to Dracomon and Gabumon?Is Ogremon a liar?What exactly did Leomon do and why?And what do those 2 humans have to do with anything?**

**Find out next time on:DIGIMON SUCCESSORS!** {Not that 1 about leomon just yet you'll have to wait a few chapters}P.S if you want a character in the story

put the personality name gender age and hair and eye color in a P.M or the comment section as well as digimon partner and it's personality and anything else important I forgot. Stay tuned for chapter 2. Don't forget to review!


End file.
